


His Biggest Fan

by PegasusWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Comment Fic, Future Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Muggle Life, Muggles, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grown-up Dennis Creevey remembers his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Biggest Fan

He was never quite awake when he slipped on his coat and shoes. He sipped at his coffee: it was difficult to stomach anything else in the mornings. Real food was for when he came home. He didn’t mind. The hunger kept him awake. He needed it, on these winter mornings.

_Aren’t you excited Dennis? Aren’t you excited?_

He knew it might be difficult to understand. Why would anybody want to live in a world full of bottle tops, plastic crates, and two o' clock alarms? It wasn’t the sort of life that a regular person would choose to live, let alone...

_There’s the castle, Dennis, look! You’re finally going to see him!_

Dennis climbed into his float. Everything from the steering wheel to the seat underneath him was frozen over. He worried that the engine might not start. The cold did funny things to machines.

_Can you see him yet? There, at the table._

His routine never changed. He did his round. He collected everyone’s empties and replaced them with fresh bottles. He said good morning to the neighborhood cats. He took the empties back to the dairy. Sometimes the weather was bad, but it was never unbearable. 

He never needed to run from anyone, that was for certain. He never had to worry about the next place he was going to hide.

_Things are bad now Dennis, but Harry will sort it out. You wait and see._

He had warmed up a bit by the time he got back to the dairy. He unloaded the crates. Some of the others were back by then. They waved and said good morning. They were easy to talk to, though Dennis liked to keep to himself. Most of them had known his father, his brother.

_I’m going back. They need me. Don’t wake our parents._

When he got home, the first thing he did was put on the kettle. He hummed to himself while it boiled. Tea and toast, then back to bed - that was how it went every morning. By now the rest of the world had woken up. He sat by the window in his living room. Outside, the birds were singing.

_Promise me you won’t tell them where I’ve gone. Promise, Dennis._

It wasn’t strange for him to think about Colin. He thought about his brother most days. Sometimes he even missed him. The years had done funny things to his memories: they didn’t hurt him as much. Colin had been part of a world that Dennis had left behind. It was better this way. Nobody had to feel sorry for him here. Nobody had to wonder if he had done the right thing.

_He needs me. I have to help._

The sun rose, and it was delightful. He heard his neighbor's dog barking, the sound of a car engine. Everything was normal, and everyone was safe.

_Things will turn out for the best. They always do, in the end._

When he thought about it, Dennis was glad. Glad that Colin had been granted that handful of beautiful years. Glad that the trust that they had both put in Harry Potter had not been misplaced.

He drank his tea, ate his toast, and went upstairs to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promtly on Dreamwidth.


End file.
